Super sweet 16
by Mambini
Summary: One super sweet 16! Justin Bieber story, please read.. I suck at summaries.. :D
1. Chapter 1

Let's pretend he hadn't written 'Runaway love' to the album My World 2.0

Super Sweet 16.

~1~

She was a week from turning 16. The party has been planned the last 3 month. She wanted it to be perfect and by herself. She had invited everybody from school and everybody she knew, even if she didn't talk much to them anymore. Even the geeks, as they were called, was invited. She was a girl who talked to everybody and was liked by all, she made the school fun, because she kept everyone from making groups. Her school was an unusual school, the "geeks", "jocks" and the "popular" kids were nowhere to be found. No one was labeled. If she had to be labeled, she would have been one of the gorgeous geeks. She was not that tall, maybe 5'2', she was thin, in an attractive way, her hair was long, chocolate brown, and fitted her ocean blue eyes. Guys liked her, but she wasn't interested, she devoted her life to her school and two horses. She got straight A's in everything but science, but she would pass the classes no matter what. She had moved from Italy to Kentucky. Actually right next to the horse track, where her job was, she would exercise the thoroughbreds, she had entered one race, but her mom wouldn't let her do it again, so she had set her mind to show jumping. In Italy she started 1,20 m. at the competitions.

My alarm went off, I jumped out of bed and in to the shower, the school started in 3 hours, I was able to go ride one of the racers and then run to school, like every morning. I ran downstairs and grabbed some breakfast and ran to our own stable, gave my horses their food and put them on the field. I ran to work and rode one racer, and then off to school. I had Math, PE, Social study, and science. In the lunch break my best friend told me, she wanted NeverShoutNever to come to my birthday, as much as I wanted that too, I didn't even know if there were gonna be famous persons. The day went on as the rest of them and I went to work, rode 3 other horses and then home to train my own. I jumped with the stallion Carrot, and rode in the forest with Cubes, my 3 year old stallion. Afterwards I made my homework and dinner. Then I went to my room, to try on my dress. It was bright purple and very Hollywood. I heard my mom talk to someone, but didn't care. There was a knock on my door, my mom opened it.

"Hi sweetie, could you please come out here?" She asked and I followed her to the hall. Oh snap... It wasn't. I didn't know my mom knew that kind of people!

"Oh dear God!" I exclaimed and ran to my room, as I was about to close the door I heard my mom yell: "Maria Victoria Gezzel! Get back here!" Whenever she used my whole name, she was mad. I slowly walked back, with my head bowed. "Sorry mom" I whispered, well that was embarrassing. I looked up to see if he still was here. There he was, with a flirtatious smile. By a second my face was red. He extended his hand, to introduce himself.


	2. Chapter 2

~2~

"Hi Shawty. I'm Justin." He said, as I took his hand. I nodded but couldn't find my voice. "What's wrong? Did you lose your tongue?" he smirked. "No, not at all. I just don't wanna talk to you." I teased and stuck out my tongue, "See it's still there" He laughed and gently took my hand to look at the ring I wore every day. "What's that? You're married?" I laughed hard at that remark. "Ha-ha, no! I got it when I had my christening." I said and explained that when I was named my grandparents gave me a card, which said:

Dear Maria Victoria Gezzel.

Since you now officially have a name

And are a Christian as the rest of your

Family, we want you to have this ring,

You get it when your 14. It'll be your

Purity ring to when you get married.

Love your grandparents.

Justin just listened to the story, he even smiled at the end. "That's awesome! I'm a Christian too!" he laughed, as did I "oh really? Cool" I finally saw my mom where nowhere to be seen. She had left us alone. I hadn't realized that he still was holding my hand until he let go.

"Can I see your room?" he asked, a bit uneasy. I shrugged, and led him in my room, which was purple and blue. The furniture was black, purple or blue. I even had my own ocean. One of my walls was painted as if you stood on shore and looked over the ocean, really beautiful. I sat on my bed, as Justin walked around and looked at pictures. I realized that I still had my birthday dress on.

"I'll just change out of the dress, just make yourself at home" I said and walked to the bathroom. I changed and remembered; on my bed stand were a lot of pictures of me, my best friend, and Christofer Drew, from NeverShoutNever. And when I say a lot, I mean A LOT! I've met Christofer a lot of times, he even remembers my name. That many times have I met him.

I yawned and Justin took the hint, as he said goodbye. I knew that I wasn't gonna see him again after this. We hugged and I went to bed, but before I went to sleep, I went on Twitter and tweeted:

**MVictoryG**: Wow.. that was awesome, Thank you justinbieber.

I tweeted back to my old friends from Italy, and then fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of night because of a tweet sent to me. I went on my laptop and read it:

**Justinbieber**: MVictoryG It was nice talking to you! And I just love how you reacted when you saw me! "Oh dear God!" – and the ran to your room! Haha, I'd love to see you again sometime.

I gasped at the thought. Me and Justin – meet again?

**MVictoryG**: justinbieber thankyou! (sarcasm!) now I'll get weird tweets! But yeah… It was nice talking to you too! oh and thank U 4 wakin me at 2 am!

**Justinbieber**: I'm sorry! Wait… I am NOT! :P Your tweets are weird as it is.. the ones you'll get now is amazing! THEY'RE FROM ME!

I had to laugh at that tweet, I fell asleep right after.


	3. Chapter 3

~3~

The next week I tweeted a lot with Justin, but we never met up, even though he kept pleading. I was afraid… afraid to start something with him. He kept calling me gorgeous, beautiful and shawty, I even one time called him love, I DIDN'T WANT THIS! I felt happy every time I got a tweet from him, and I hurried to tweet back, my friends kept telling me I was in love, but I knew I wasn't! I didn't do love! It's not something I work with! I DON'T DO LOVE! Even though my dreams kinda involved Justin, I kept shrugging it off. I even caught myself daydream about him. I knew he felt something about me, because he told me, he didn't know if it just was the new friendship or because he liked me, but he would find out. I didn't want him to though!

Well tonight's my party night! I was at home, getting ready. I slipped on my purple dress and did my makeup. I even took on heels, for the second time in my 16 year long life! First time was when my mom and stepdad got married, and I only did it because it was part of being a bride's mate. Well back to me… I didn't really feel like partying, not knowing what would happen tonight, I didn't even know if my mom got someone to play, I told her I wanted Christofer Drew to come, but she never told me if she got a hold of him. – oh! I sound like the kids on MVT's super sweet 16! BTW. I'm not! I'm not spoiled! I earned my own money to pay for most of this party!

~ Later that night!

I arrived to my party, all my friends were there, and they were waiting for me, but I didn't want that... I wanted Justin to be there – What am I talking about? I didn't! I walked in, hugging everybody. They toured me to the gift table. It was huge! The first thing I saw was a rope with a bow and a note, I read the note:

Congratulations gorgeous!

My gift to you couldn't be in here

I want you to go outside.

Oh and it's from your parents to shawty!

It had no name, but I knew it was Justin. I went outside with the rope. I was stunned! My gift was perfect. Right in front of me was a black foal; it too had a note, as I fastened the rope I read it.

Turn around!

I did, but tripped. I fell right into his arms! "Wow shawty, relax. I know you love me, but chill girl!" he laughed, I hugged him, while repeating: Thank you, over and over again. "You're very welcome" he said and kissed my forehead. Oh no… I quickly stood up and walked with the foal to the stable, I quickly took Carrot out and jumped on it, I hurried through the forest and to the hill. I stayed there all night, I knew I missed my party, but I didn't want to go back. The next morning I slowly made my way to the stable and slept with the horses, I knew Justin had gone home.

I ignored Justin the next week, but then he tweeted something that caught my eye:

Justinbieber: MVictoryG please watch MTV tonight at 9... Please?

I didn't answer him, but I did watch MTV at night, I was under the covers and turned on the TV just as it started.

Interviewer: "So everybody, we are here with Justin Bieber, who has something to tell us all."

JB: "yeah. Well I've made a new song, and wondered if I could sing it?"

Interviewer: "Of cause!"

JB: "Thank you, it's written about someone I know, I hope you listen!"

The music started and he started singing:

"you see my baby up and hit the road,

Where she's going that's what nobody knows.

I need to find her, 'fore another man does.

I wouldn't want him to steal my love.

I'm just trying to be cool, cool, cool (Trying to be cool)

Whatcha expect me to do (ohh yeah)

I'm just trying to find, find, find; sweet love of mine"

I didn't hear the rest of the song, because I shot it off, I started crying after first sentence. I went on twitter.

**MVictoryG**: I love you, for crying out loud! Why can't you see that?

After a half hour and a lot of retweets, I got a respond:

**Justinbieber**: MVictoryG why'd you run away! Please talk to me. I'm in half without you.

**MVictoryG**: justinbieber you've known me for 2 weeks! YOU'RE NO WHERE NEAR HALF! But fine, we'll talk, but not here!

**Justinbieber**: MVictoryG I'll pick you up in 2 minutes!

I waited for Justin to get here, *knock* I ran to open the door. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. I just stood there, doing nothing, not even hugging back.


	4. Chapter 4

~4~

~ Justins pov:

I figured she didn't miss me as much as I her, but I just couldn't let go. It felt so right to hug her. "I'm sorry" I heard her whisper, it even sounded like she was crying. I pulled away and looked her in the eyes, she was. "Don't cry gorgeous" I said, my own voice was just above whispering. "Don't say you're sorry". She hugged me this time. I let her cry on my shoulder, I lifted her up and inside. We went to her room.

"I need you in my life" I said slowly, I was about to wear my heart on the sleeve. She looked up, damn she was cute… without makeup or anything. "I really want you to let me inside your world." She didn't say anything, neither did I.

"Look. I like you, I really do. I just don't want to be 'just another girl' or 'Justin Bieber's girlfriend' if I should be something I want to be me! The girl who puts school and her horses first. And I don't want the death threats. " she said, I understood her, I really did. I didn't want her to have death threats, and I wanted her to be known as herself. But the world of my girlfriend wouldn't let her. "I know… but if we are gonna be together, the death threats are gonna come, but you could still be known as yourself" I said, I really hoped she would let me in this time. "I'm sorry Justin. You're an amazing kid and everything, but I don't think I'm ready to give up everything to be your girl." She whispered. – There goes my heart… to shreds.

~ MVG pov.

"I'm sorry Justin. You're an amazing kid and everything, but I don't think I'm ready to give up everything to be your girl." When I said that, my heart broke to a million pieces.

THE END.


End file.
